


TLR Snapshot Series - #4

by TreeofStars



Series: The Last Resurrection [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Family, Love, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Universe: The Last Resurrection (TLR). Takes place after TLR 1 & 2. Stand alone, but you might be lost if you've never read those.Summary: The family takes a walk to the stream.





	TLR Snapshot Series - #4

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Laura.”

“The water has been screened, and Cottle said she’s old enough.” Laura stepped out of her dress, adjusting the straps on her swimsuit before wading into the water.

Bill watched her dive under the surface, wondering how a lovely walk to the stream with his family had suddenly turned so wrong. His grip tightened around the baby in his arms. “You don’t want to go in that water, do you?”

Ella gnawed on his finger happily, completely unaware of her mother’s plans for her.

Laura surfaced, wading toward them with her arms outstretched. “Give.”

“She’s not ready, Laura.”

“ _You’re_  not ready, Bill. Come on. It’s perfectly safe, and you know it.”

He grimaced at the water, which had taken on an unpleasant green tone he had never noticed before.

“Don’t make me come out and get her.”

He had two choices – argue, or give in. Frowning at the baby, he said, “Okay, wait a minute.” He handed her over to Laura. “Stay right there.”

Laura sighed, adjusting Ella’s hat as Bill took off his shirt and shorts, tossing them on the ground with his discarded shoes. She gave him a funny look when he reached for the baby. “What?”

“You want her clothes to get wet?”

“I can undress her, Bill.”

“Not in the water.”

“Why not?”

“What if you drop her?”

“And what if you drop her out there? And she lands on a rock?”

Conceding her point, he joined his family in the water, immediately reaching for the baby.

“You don’t trust me to hold her?”

“I…do. I just think it’s better if you undress her,” he said.

Laura was torn between hitting him and kissing him. Although infuriating at times, his fierce protectiveness of Ella was adorable. She knew he trusted her, of course, but she could sense that holding the baby would make him more secure. In that spirit, she handed her over.

The fussing commenced as soon as Laura began to remove Ella’s sundress. Although she loved to be naked, she hated the process necessary to get her that way. She did not cry, but her borderline whimpers had Bill clenching his jaw.

“Look at the two of you. So miserable. But guess what? Mommy has a surprise for you. Yes, she does.” She unpinned the diaper and instructed Bill to hold it while she pulled Ella out of his arms. She was now naked, and content. “Better, hmm?”

“Leave her hat on,” Bill instructed.

“Yes dear.” She turned and waded deeper into the water, leaving Bill to shout at her back.

“Wait. Just gonna put this stuff on the shore.”

She ignored him, watching Ella’s face as the water reached her feet. She kicked her legs up in surprise, eyes widening at the water beneath them. “What is this?” Laura dipped her hand in the water and trickled it on the baby’s legs.

“Is she okay?” Bill was breathless at her side.

“She’s just fine.” Laura crouched down, immersing Ella up to her chest. She shouted in something akin to a mild protest.  _Please do not reach for your father_ , Laura silently pleaded.

“I think that’s far enough.”

“I’m not going to dunk her, Bill. Relax. She’ll enjoy herself if you enjoy yourself.”

He dove under the surface, swimming around underwater and coming up behind Laura. Ella squealed when he popped up, her tiny hands beating excitedly on Laura’s chest.

“See? Daddy’s getting into the spirit of things.”

Bill ran a wet hand along Ella’s arm, leaving droplets in his wake. She watched him with wide eyes before grabbing his hand and shoving a finger into her mouth before he could protest.

“Ella, I don’t think…”

“Pull your hand away if you want her to scream,” Laura warned.

“I don’t think she should ingest this water.”

“Too late. You’re her favorite teething toy.” She shifted Ella toward Bill. “Take her. I’m going to swim for a bit.”

Father and daughter watched as Laura swam like a fish, diving under and coming back up repeatedly. Ella gummed his finger all the while, both of her hands holding his tightly to her mouth.

“That’s going to be you one day,” Bill whispered to his daughter.

Laura surfaced in front of them, smiling. “Are you having fun?” She reached for Ella, pulling her from her father’s tight grip. She settled in her mother’s arms, sinking her tiny fingers into Laura’s wet hair.

Bill stepped closer to them, his arms gliding through the water.

“Don’t hover, Bill. Swim. Ella and I are going to explore.”

Bill’s jaw set as he watched Laura wade deeper into the water, until it reached Ella’s chest. He forced himself to relax. The baby was enjoying herself, and that’s what mattered.

He swam, casting his gaze to Laura and the baby each time he surfaced. He approached them when he heard Ella laugh.

Laura caught his eye. “Let’s show Daddy what we do.” She began tapping her palm on the surface of the water, making a lapping sound. Ella did the same, albeit with a less controlled motion, which made the water splash. This was a source of endless fascination and entertainment for her, and she squealed happily each time she smacked the surface.

Bill watched Laura as she played with the baby, her face beaming. She looked up at him, taking in his amused expression.

“I’m going to assume you now approve of this activity?”

“Yes. The military gives its full support to this exploration.” He stepped closer.

“Ah. The government therefore expresses its gratitude to the military for its openness to new ideas.”

“New ideas, huh?” He took one more step and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. She gave a sweet hum against his mouth, her free hand grazing his stomach.

Ella let out a short cry of protest upon realizing she had lost both of her parents’ attention. She smacked the water harder and faster, until Bill and Laura parted.

“You’ve created a monster,” Bill mused.

“No, I’m hoping I’ve created a little fish.”

They watched as Ella twisted in her mother’s arms until both of her little hands could reach the water. She began to splash again in earnest, squealing when the tiny drops she created landed on her father’s arm.

“Ok then, a monster fish,” Laura decided, tightening her grip on the baby.

Bill crouched down until he was level with Ella. “You want to come to Daddy?” He stretched his arms out, his hands under her. “Let her go, Laura.”

“Let her go? I’m not letting her go, Bill!”

“Trust, Laura.”

Ella was pushing away from her with her legs, her arms reaching for her father. Laura reluctantly loosened her grip ever so slightly, but that was all that was needed. Tiny feet pushed off of Laura’s waist, and Ella glided through the water into her father’s waiting arms.

“Did you see that? She’s a natural,” Bill said, beaming.

Laura bit her lip, not wanting to remind her husband that it was more speed and propulsion than skill that had allowed Ella to travel those six inches through the water. Nor did she want to remind him just how much he was against the baby getting in the water in the first place. So she smiled and nodded.

“A natural, indeed.”


End file.
